Space is always at a premium in an electronic housing. For example, as the technology in the wireless communications industry improves, the wireless communications devices and, in particular, the housings of the wireless communications devices are becoming more miniaturized. The shrinking dimensions of the housing are in stark contrast to the increasing dimensions and, in particular, the increasing height of some components on the main board of the wireless communications device that are becoming more powerful and are being asked to perform multiple complex tasks.
Conventional solutions may include, for example, using larger housing dimensions or using less powerful components which have smaller dimensions. Such conventional solutions are often inconvenient and undesirable to consumers. Alternatively, the cost of the wireless communications devices can be increased dramatically by researching, developing and marketing a powerful component that has smaller dimensions. However, in a competitive arena such as the wireless communications industry, consumers may be reluctant to absorb such additional costs.
In another example, computer industry standards relating to the dimensions of a printed circuit board (e.g., motherboards, expansion boards) have already been set. Accordingly, as computer tasks become more intricate, the hardware mounted on the printed circuit boards also becomes more complex. As components mounted on the printed circuit board become more powerful, the size and, in particular, the height of the components becomes greater. In some cases, the apparent height of the component may exceed the standard dimensions. Thus, the printed circuit board with component mounted thereon may not fit in the standard board slot or electronic housing.
The conventional solutions have proven to be unsatisfactory. For example, by using less powerful components with, for example, shorter dimensions, the printed circuit board can fit in the standard electronic housing or board slot. However, such a technique fails to take advantage of available and more powerful components. Alternatively, conventional methods may include designing custom electronic housings or custom board slots. Such conventional methods have a disadvantage of being costly and incompatible with industry adopted standards and with components and/or parts that adhere to the industry adopted standards. In still another alternative, the cost and time to market of the computer or server can be increased dramatically by researching, developing and marketing a powerful component that has smaller dimensions. The computer industry is another competitive arena in which costs are reluctantly absorbed by consumers and in which the technology is changing so rapidly that the costs in time and the risks of obsolescence can be quite significant.